Asylum's Cage
by SanctuaryoftheDead
Summary: Am i damned in a world where no one understands or will i be loved? Nava has always been misunderstood. She goes to a asylum. Will she meet that one person she needs in life? BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Asylum's Cage

* * *

><p>Warning: gore, suicidal thoughts, and creepiness!<p>

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

If I did BB would be there and l, matt, and mello would have not died!

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Twisting and kicking at the men in white, sadly I could not punch them because I was I a straight jacket. At the sad age of 14, they needed four men to hold me down. I look towards my supposed mother. She looked terrified and scream at me, calling me ' demon child'. I glared at her with pure hatred when I suddenly felt a pinch at the side of my neck. I instantly numb, I could not move, I freaked; screaming at them ' I CANT MOVE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?' over and over again. I started to hyperventilate and suddenly passed out as the men placed me in a white van.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I woke up I found my self in a padded white room. The room had one bed, a small drawer and a table with a chair. Everything was in white. I still had the straight jacket on making it difficult to sit-up on the bed. I looked at the door and there was a man staring at me. He came towards me . He was in a white lab coat. My first reaction was to glare and push myself to the nearest corner. He move slowly closer to me with grace so he's about 2 feet away and said " Do you know your name and why you're here?"

I look at him. We stay like this till he speaks again.

" Are you going to stay silent?"

I keep staring at him with my poker face and emotionless eyes.

He sighs and silently walks out the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I've been in the same spot for 3 hours now.

Waiting.

Waiting for them to make the first move.

:::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::

Tell me if ya want more plz!

I no this is short but it will only be this chapter!

Plz comment!

~Foxxie~


	2. Chapter 2

Asylums cage chap 2

Warning: gore, suicidal thoughts, and creepiness!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

if I did BB would be there and l, matt, and mello would have not died!

I want to thank you all for following my story and reviewing!

I promise to keep going even if it takes me awhile!

This is my first story and I'm so happy people are enjoying it!

Also if you want a picture of my oc Nava, it's my bio pic!

If your on mobile fan-fiction go to the regular web page to see it!

Thanks again!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>3 years later<p>

I look at my reflection from the bathroom mirror in the asylum. After 3 silent years I'm still here. Trapped because of my red eyes and the powers only I knew about. My egg donor, Sophia put me here after the knife incident.

*flashback*

I walk in to the kitchen to get something to eat. Suddenlu I hear" NAVA KITSU BAEZ"

Sophia grabs my arm and pull me back before I get to the counter.

" I got a call from your school today."

She looks at me with one of her deadly glares.

I stare at her not threatened by her glare.

" ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

She yelled about the fight I had gotten in to. A girl kept bothering me about how I'm not normal and should die.

Apparently I was not good enough for the world.

Suddenly I staggered backward and felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek.

I stared wide eye as she tried to hit me again in a more physical abuse sense.

I snap out of it and grab her arm, twisting it and pushing she to a wall. I jump over the counter

and grabbed a butcher knife from one of the drawers quickly.

She looks at me then the knife. Smugness covers her face.

" I'm your mother! You can't do anything to me!"

While still looking at her I burst out laughing.

" I've been wondering when you'd snap at me... I wonder how loud you'll scream when I kill you?" I say while chuckling.

Little did I know my father had been watching and called the police and backup.

Once I attacked he grabbed me from behind. I should have known something was wrong when her life span increased. I chose to ignore it tho.

*flashback ends*

* * *

><p>Looking at my self in the mirror, just studying my features.<p>

I see an oval face and dark brown/black looking hair that frames me face. My curly-wavy short hair thats up to about my jaw, covers my left eye.

Making my glowing red right eye most visible and complimenting my mocha skin. My red eyes allow me to see the date when a person is dying.

I make my way out of the bathroom. I walk to the lunch room to see a new guy sitting at my usually empty table. I walk to my table, sitting down when I get there. Everyone in the lunchroom staring at us in complete silence.

We look at each other and start to study one another.

His messy pitch black hair to his black long sleeved shirt. His shirt goes down just far enough to see

his creamy pale skins defined collarbone. His thin lips twitching to a grin. But what mesmerizes me is his glowing red eyes. We stare and stare. When suddenly i look deep in to his eyes and as if he's asking his silent question out loud I can hear I perfectly.

_Why and who?_

I understand the Why.

Why are we similar?

Why are you here?

Just why?

And last but not least, Who are you?

I feel like I've known him for years. The urge to be closer to him is terrifying.

Before I could answer him the bell to leave rang. We stood at the same time, walking at the same pace, to the same room.

'THE YARD' the sign said.

We stayed close to one another, feeling comfort.

But a question was in my head.

Who was he?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The asylums psychologist, Dr. Theodore Ken Brown, Age: 34,Death date: 09/01/12.

I hid a laugh.

I was born on that date.

The dark haired boy looked at me and smiled.

_You see it too?_

His eyes are like mine. They say so much if you just pay enough attention.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter!<p>

My chapters will get longer as I go along!

PLZ review!

Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again!_  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My computer died and I went to a computer store to fix it, but I didn't have the money to take I out!<br>Again I'm sorry because I get annoyed when there's a story that interests me and it hasn't been update!  
>I also probably won't update soon as well! Sorry!<br>Thanks so much for the adds and comments!

For the disclaimer, see the 1st and 2nd chapter please.\

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!

* * *

><p><strong>Nava POV<strong>

Thud. Thud. Thud.  
>I snap my eyes open and look around the room.<br>It's still dark.  
>Thud. Thud. Thud.<br>There it is again. The noise. I look towards my door.

There.

That's where the noise is. I get up and walk to the door and see him. I open the door. Suddenly the smell of strawberry jam hits me. Just like in the lunchroom we study each other in a circumspect manner.

He's here.

His messy pitch black hair contracts with his creamy, pale skin.  
>Oh how i would love to see blood on his skin.<p>

He stands out in waves to me. The aura he has is calming, but can be deadly.

His eyes show me emotions I can't figure out.

It doesn't frighten me.  
>It fascinates me. I need him.<p>

I feel safe and at home.

" Beyond Birthday." he's said in monotone.

" Is that your name?" I say quietly and also with monotone.

He nods and smirks.

I give a small smile. " Nava."

" May I?" he asks.

I nod and move out the way to let him in my room.

He sits weirdly on the bed. Legs bent to his chest and head on knees.

I sit next to him. Right leg bent to my chest and right hand on knee. My left leg is hanging off the bed and my other arm beside me.

" So you see it too?" I ask.

He looks at me. " Yes. The death dates."

I smile and said. " We are one?"

He looked at me with his deep red eyes and genuinely smiled. " I suppose we are."

I move closer to him and lay my forehead on his shoulder.

" Forever?" I ask shyly.

" Together." He replied.

I feel it. Our connection.

And he feels it too.

He move to go under the covers.  
>" Come." He commanded.<p>

I nod and curl up to his chest. He puts his arm around me.

" Tell me why your here." he asks.

I look at him and gently grin. " My story is very boring."

Smirking, he replied. " So is mine."

"OK."

I tell him mine and he tells me his.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Birthdays POV<strong>( a gift for not updating sooner! Also starts a the beginning of the story)

I've heard from the shinigami's that even though they can't have sex they do have soul mates.  
>They said when you see in to that persons eyes you know automatically that's your mate.<p>

I didn't believe that would ever exist or happen to me if it did...

I start walking through the halls of the asylum with one of the Helpers.

" Lunch is now in session." he points to a door.

I give no indication I care except for me walking through the door and sitting at an empty table.

A couple of minutes after I sat a girl sat next to me. Every one was staring. I look up and first thing I notice are her eyes.

Her eyes are the color of the brightest blood. Just like mine.

Beautiful. Mine.

She's my mate.

Mine and mine alone.  
>I study her.<p>

Her curly short brown/reddish hair going over her left eye to her soft looking mocha skin. She's wearing a white nurse looking suit.

I grin as I see she's also mesmerized by me.

I look into her eyes.

Who are you here?  
>Why are we similar?<p>

::: time skip::::

I found myself in front of her door.  
>I knock a couple of times. Then I realized she might be sleeping but as I was about to leave she opened the door.<p>

The smell of chocolate hits me.

She stands in front of me with all her beauty.  
>Her mocha skin would look lovely drenched in blood.<p>

:::time skip::::

Now I'm holding her in my arms.

My mate.

I fell whole.  
>She had accepted me.<br>Someone had accepted me.

**Nava POV**

He's holding me.  
>In his arms.<p>

Mine.

I tighten my hold as he does as well.  
>I slowly fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.<p>

* * *

><p>HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPTER!<br>I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me write the story.  
>Cuz I really need the help!<br>Also, I need 3 OCS!  
>One OC will have a relationship with L,<br>Another will have a relationship with Near!  
>The last one will be Nava and BBs first victim together!<br>YOU CAN BE MALE OR FEMALE FOR ALL OCS!  
>All u have to do is PM or comment me!<br>I need your name, age , looks, background, who u what and what ever u think is needed!

Comment PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**_

**Hi,**

**because no one is reviewing**

** I'm kind of losing my motivation**

** for the story I might stop the story.**

** Please show me you like my story by reviewing.**

**Hope it's not too much to ask!**

**Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Asylums cage chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Im Back again! Thanks for the OCs!**

**((( BTW L DID NOT DIE!))))**

*** There's another oc I'm using but she's gonna be in the story later on***

**Btw: LightingStar I hope you don't mind me adding that ur character has a cat!**

Oc by: RisemboolRanger

Name: Gee Shidou.

Age: 23.

Looks: Short scruffy auburn hair with gold highlights in the sun, big chocolate brown eyes, usually wears a pair of small rimless reading glasses, a few inches shorter than the average height (about 5'3"). Pretty but not particularly memorable. Her most attractive feature is her eyes, which are usually partially obscured by her glasses.

Personality: Usually comes across as very guarded, though can suddenly be very open at the most obscure times. Generally optimistic and professional. Can sometimes be quite morbid and be all doom and gloom – its best not be around her when she's in these moods. Reliable, punctual and never allows herself to get sick – though she does suffer from migraines occasionally. She follows irregular sleep patterns and relies a lot on energy drinks. She forgives others readily but she never forgets and won't ever give third chances. Can be hypocritical and contradicts herself all the time. Strong-willed and stubborn. Has a very sarcastic tongue. Usually has a calm demeanour but can have a very hot temper if she really gets ticked off. Highly intelligent and has acute observational skills – she always notices the little things. Very perceptive and a good judge of character. Can generally psych people out and get inside their heads. She's not afraid to think big and set her goals high. Will go to most lengths to get what she wants. Sociable and has a close circle of friends. She has a unique sense of humour and generally amuses herself more than others. She's a secret geek at home – it usually only comes across whenever she makes a weird reference to a movie or TV show. Most of the aliases she uses are based on fictional characters.

Bio: Her father left when she was very young – she can't remember anything about him. She dislikes him for leaving her mother to cope on her own and for giving her the name Georgia, which she hates. They'd lived in England up until then – after which her and her mother moved back to Japan with her Auntie Maggie. She was always the weird geeky girl at school that nobody wanted to talk to - though she did meet her best friend Johnny in high school, who was unpopular for being openly gay. She has a combined university degree in psychology and English language. She did a crash course in police training when she was twenty. She was in the force for two years. She was put under disciplinary several times for taking risks and not following correct procedures. After the fourth time she quit the force to become an independent detective like she'd always wanted to.

Other: She drives a blue Toyota Echo and she normally carries a 9mm Browning Hi-Power when she's on a case.

Oc 2 by: LightningStar 0.o

Name: Raine Wright

Age: 19

Looks: Wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wears casual clothes and always wears a jacket. She has a healthy pale.

Personality: Sarcastic and rash, Raine either takes her anger out on someone or trusts too easily.

Bio: Raine was raised in a normal household with normal friends and family. She felt as if her life was pointless and ran away at the age of seventeen. Whoever she meets wonders how she survived alone for two years.

Other: She's not dumb, just trusting.

Oc by: Tori-Color-Bastia

Name: Tori "Color" Bastia (Color-chan with an honorfix)

Age: 17

Looks: Pale, black eyes, hair is brown with a reddish tint (if you look up Zendaya Coleman on Google, that's her hair style, but her color is somewhere between L and Light.) Has his initial in sterling silver around her neck.

Pesonality: Slightly egotistical, bubbly, an EXTREME Near fangirl, loves him deeply, will risk her life to protect him, gets very uneasy when Near is with another girl their age range, will not hesitate to hurt them if they flirt with him on her watch.

Bio: She met Near at Wammy's when they were kids. She was his first love and the only one he'd ever open up to. After he solved the Kira case, Color virtually chased him down until she found her love again. Near loves her, but admits she's a little possessive.

Other: Does not know Near's real name

:::::

Thx for commenting!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 2!

:::::::::::::::

Tori POV

" OI! GEE-CHAN!" I screamed out in the hallway of L's building.

She turns around. " Yes, Color."

She looks like she has another migrant...

She said while slightly smiling.

I gave her a annoyed look. " Color- CHAN! But that's not important, guess what!" I gave he a big grin!

She looked generally curious and cocked her head to the side. " What?"

"WELL! NEAR AND L ARE COMING BACK!"

She smiled and tears filled her eyes.

We haven't seen or heard from them in a couple of months because of the Kira case.

But now their coming back!

::::::::::::::

Raine POV:

Wow. Who would ever think I'd be in this situation.

Walking with the two greatest detective in the world because psychos are trying to kill me...

_**Flashback~**_

_**I walk in to my hotel room. The lights are off so I turn them on. The room feels off, so there must be something wrong...**_

_**The room has a gloomy and chilly feel to it...**_

_**I walk to the living room and put my belonging on the love seat. Then I suddenly see from the corner of my eye a box. I've never seen that box before.**_

_**I moved towards the box then slowly bent down and went to open it...**_

_**I scream.**_

_**I see my cats head.**_

_**Flashback ends~**_

Apparently my room was next to the two greatest detectives! Ironic isn't it.

There was a note in the box.

It said: Dear Raine Wright,

You are our lucky winner! My mate and I will be killing our first victim together and you're our lucky victim. I sigh for you my dear, all alone in the world but that's your fault isn't it. Leaving your family without another word.

Heartless...

We will clean you of your sins.

So do not worry.

Love, Beyond Asylum

I'm scared. Have I really sinned that badly to deserve this...?

::::::::

( A week earlier)

Nava/Asylums POV

I feel so free! Beyond advices me to make a alias.

I am now Asylum.

Beyond and I had made a plan to leave this horrid place. Well...

Its not really a plan, more like make everyone turn on each other and run. We promise each other that we would kill no one till we got out. Our first kill, the sinner we will find in our time to rule and destroy. He told me his story and dream. And I swear they who caused him pain will suffer, ripping their spines from their bodies, they will scream.

_**Flashback~**_

_**We lay down together.**_

_**He looks in to my eyes. His glowing blood red eyes filled with pain, loss, sadness and anger. It breaks me to see this in him.**_

_**" My name was Backup... There was a person named L or Lawliet, if you will. He had a orphanage of highly intelligent humans. These pawns were his successors; I used to be one of them.**_

_**Lawliet is the greatest detective in the world. But because of that he has a 95% higher rate of dying young. So he had this orphanage made. I was one of five main successors. There was A, B, Matt, Mello, and Near.**_

_**I was the exact replica of L.**_

_**Expected to be higher then the rest. And I tried to be. I wished to be better then L. But I did not want to be the greatest detective, no, I want to be the greatest serial killer in the world!**_

_**The person L cannot catch no matter how hard he tried.**_

_**I was ignored and feared at the orphanage. I did not mind that though.**_

_**It was when L suddenly started to pay attention to me, he found me a threat. He made a plan to take me away and placed me here.**_

_**He gave me no chance to succeed him. That is when I became Beyond Birthday, a man Beyond the limit of death."**_

_**Ends~**_

Then and there I vowed to get L for what he did to my mate.

We may not love each other just yet, but our protective side is still there.

Now here we are looking for our first victim.

A name catches my eye.

Raine Wright.

I had seen her before on the news. She ran from what many would kill to have. A sinner. Selfish and greedy.

It is her.

She will be our first. We will clean her of what she's done.

We are Beyond Asylum.

::::::::::::::::

**IM SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED!**

**I don't no wats good anymore!**

**I kind of time skipped, hope u didn't get confused! I am so happy many of you like my story!**

**And to be called original means a lot!**

**If u guys have any ideas on what should happen next plz tell me cuz I'm out of ideas!**

**Love, Foxxie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back!

Disclaimer: In the beginning of chapter 1 and 2!

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. I NO U PROB ALL HATE ME BUTTTT ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK MAN! I HAVE NO PLOT! IM WINGING THIS WITH TRYING TO GRAD EARLY FROM HS! BUT AM ALSO LAZY SOOOO YA HALF IS FROM ME NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH. I SHOULD PROB UNDO THE CAP LOCKS…. ITS FUN WRITING IN CAPS….**

* * *

><p>ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!<p>

Beyond's POV

I lay next to Asylum. The peaceful look on her face makes her that much more gorgeous.

We got a room in a apartment about two days ago. Its a loft, but not one of the highly worked on lofts. It's a artist loft.

Together we lay on a bare mattress with only a fluffy black blanket. She curls in to a ball while snuggling in to my chest.

I lay looking at her and gently pet her cheek. Her dedication to helping me is more then I could ever ask of her.

I slowly stand as not to wake her. As l lean against a wall I gasp. The urge to kill is back.

I look back and Asylum, her eyes snap open. She's panting and grasping the bed sheets.

We have to be patient.

We get up and start planing our murder of the infamous .

" Beyond."

I look towards my partner.

She's in pain.

"Yes." I reply.

"We have to do it soon."

"Yes, soon but just be patient my love."

Nava's POV

This is what I, no WE, live with.

It's not our fault why won't they understand this. The pain and suffering, emotional and physical, of living in ones shadow. Do they know what it's like to feel like you're on fire. Nothing else will stop it.

I believe I am here for a reason and that reason is Beyond. I will not be dependent all the time. I will stand on my own but we belong together and will support one another.

I stand from our bed, while ignoring the pain.

"Beyond lets go please…"

He stares at me with the same amount of pain.

"Yes, Lets go my mate." He replies, eyes a little crazed.

* * *

><p><strong>HI. I was wondering if any one wanted to continue the story? Ima still write it but it gonna be VERY slow. And I wanna see others take on my story. So see ya soon I guess! HOPEFULLY!<strong>

**~Foxxie~**


	7. Chapter 7- Notice

Hey Guys!

It's been forever

.

I'm going to be completely rewriting this story. So almost everything will be new-ish. I'll try my best to have a chapter out by the end of this month.

Ps. I just realized how... short and awkward my chapters are xD


End file.
